leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PsylentFox/Inazuma, the Lightning's Edge
Abilities targets. When the auto-attack leaps to an additional enemy unit its damage is reduced by 20% for each jump. This passive prioritizes champions and applies on-hit effects. Deals (+ 35% of ability power) additional magic damage.}} Inazuma imbues his blade with lighting and strikes an enemy target, dealing magic damage and stunning them for seconds. This ability applies on-hit effects. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=40|50|60|70|80 |costtype=Mana |range=225 }} Inazuma gains 0.5 bonus armor and magic resist for each spell he casts that damages an enemy, up to per rank. Every time his passive or ability deals damage to an enemy, Lightning Armor gains 1 Charge stack up to a threshold. Once past that threshold the ability becomes Overcharged, gaining a increase to base damage, cooldown, mana cost, and a increase to range per stack. If the ability is activated before the stack threshold is reached, it will deal reduced damage. |description2 = Inazuma unleashes the energy stored in his armor, dealing magic damage around him in an AOE. While on cooldown, Inazuma loses the armor and magic resist bonuses. |leveling = Stacks Stacks |cooldown= 15 Seconds at all ranks. |cost= |range=350 }} Inazuma summons forth an additional sword crafted from lighting for five seconds. On his next basic attack Inazuma becomes un-targetable for 0.5 seconds as he dashes and performs two lightning quick slashes, dealing magic damage plus a percentage of his total attack damage. This ability applies on-hit effects twice. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=250 }} Inazuma inherits the ferocity of lightning, dashing to a target and stunning them for 1.0 seconds. If another enemy champion is within range, Inazuma may dash two more times within a 7 second period with 25% reduced damage and 100 units less range per cast. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=650 }} Background |name = Gameplay Inazuma is a high risk, high reward melee ability power caster with the skill set to moonlight as either a hybrid or attack speed bruiser. With two solid crowd control abilities, he can function as a tanky-initiator, but does not have the ability power ratios to make a glass cannon build viable. His core gameplay revolves around being able to utilize his 0.5 seconds of untargetability to dodge line skills and crowd control, and being able to time his Lightning Armor to fit the situation; either as an Overcharged finisher or a large AOE initiation tool. While Inazuma may have two stuns, they are on respectable cooldowns for their range and utility, but are not easily spammable, and his ultimate, Chain Lightning, requires a teamfight to be truely effective. Since he is melee and does not have other forms of damage mitigation, such as a damage blocking passive or health shield, Inazuma has bonus armor and magic resistance that only stacks when it deals damage to an enemy, his passive not included. This gives him some additional survivability since he doesn't have a gap closer typical of most melee champions. He does not have an AD/AP/AS steroid that is common to many other melee champions as well. Because he is melee, this opens up plenty of counter-play that can be exploited by any ranged champion, especially against ability power casters. Dealing damage with him requires spacing out his abilities, careful positioning, and properly utilizing his passive. Auto-attacking three times, then performing a AA > Q > AA > E > AA combo is most effective at dealing sustained harassment, although the mana cost can be quite high if used more than a couple of times in quick sucession, so building some mana or mana regen will be useful. Because he is melee, Inazuma can be quite squishy during teamfights, so if you build armor and magic resistance, such as Zohnya's Hourglass and Abyssal Scepter, those items combined with a Rod of Ages or a Rylai's Crystal Secpter and his Lightning Armor Passive can make him deceptively tanky. For an attack speed centered build, to take advantage of his Q and E spells applying on-hit effects, building a Malady and Wits End can give Inazuma a lot of potential damage output with his passive provided a Frozen Mallet is built to give him some sticking power. Possible item builds will follow in this champion concept. Category:Custom champions